The Many Crimes Of Daniel Johnson
by GirlWednesday
Summary: A one shot about Zach Johnson's troubled son, Daniel. Daniel is an OC from my story Clare Wolowitz Five Years Later. *Now Just one story*


**A/N: Hi all, not too sure where I'll go with this. I'm thinking this will be a series of one shots based on the many wrong doings of Daniel Johnson from my story Clare Wolowitz Five Years Later. If you haven't read that story, you will have zero understanding of whats going on in this one. **

**Each of the events in these one shots will have been mentioned in Clare Wolowitz Five Years Later. This first one comes from chapter 6 and tells the story of Daniel's trip to Manhattan. He would be nineteen when this took place.**

New York, one of the greatest cities a person could visit. It was home to the empire state building, Fifth Avenue and the glorious statue of liberty. Yes, if there was one place in the world that was ideal for a weekend away, it was this place.

Despite this, Luke Harley and Daniel Johnson didn't have sight seeing on their minds. Far from it.

"You fancy picking up some girls later?" Luke asked.

"Luke, you're gay and you know you are." Daniel laughed.

Luke raised an eye brow, painting on a look of mock insult. "You think you know me, but you don't."

"Don't think I don't notice when you sneak boys in at all times during the night."

"Hey! It's only one."

"Ah yes, that guy." Daniel said. "Lewis, I think it is."

"Liam." He rolled his eyes. Daniel was never one for getting to know people. "His name is Liam."

"That's right, I bashed into him in the corridor when I went I had to pee in the middle of the night."

"I thought I heard a girlish scream." Luke seemed keen to change the subject. "But, that's not the point." He lifted his arms and gestured to the goings on around him. "Look at us! We're on top of the empire state building."

Daniel wrinkled his nose. "No we're not, we're on the ground floor gift shop because you're freaking scared of heights."

"Close enough."

"How the fuck is it close enough?"

"I've lived in Pasadena my whole life and here I am, stood in the gift shop of the empire state building." Luke paused to catch his breath, his excitement rising. "I'm in the actual empire state building!"

"Yes the actual one. Not to be confused with the one made out of chocolate."

He glared. "You're a douche, Daniel and I don't know why I live you."

"Because I always pay the rent on time?"

"You're currently two weeks late."

"Two weeks late?"

He nodded. "Yes, Daniel. You're late."

"Shit. I'm not pregnant, am I?"

"That was only funny the first few times." Luke said. "Now, I'm just pissed that you haven't paid the rent. Yet, somehow you have seem to have nearly a year's supply of cigarettes in your room and can afford a trip to New York."

"I'm a bus boy Luke. With wages a crappy as mine, I have to budget carefully."

"Well, it hasn't worked."

"It's worked beautifully. I figured out that if I didn't pay the rent, I wouldn't have to go without things I like, such as smoking and wild nights out."

Luke let it slide for the moment. Once the holiday was over, he would play the role of demanding roommate. "Fine, we'll talk about this when we get back." He walked further into the gift shop and stopped next to a display of snow globes. "Christ, who would buy one of these?" He picked one up and inspected it. "Look at it, they're so crap."

Daniel tilted his head to the side. "Now, those would not be easy to shoplift."

"Were you even considering it?" He asked, suspicious.

"Why not? We could put it on the mantelpiece."

"You don't have the balls."

"I've got the balls, it's just too risky." He too picked one up and held it up to emphasise his point. "It's not exactly easy to hide." Daniel looked thoughtful for a moment. "Unless I hide it in my underwear, I could pretend I have an abnormally large manhood if anyone asks."

"Isn't that what you do anyway?"

Daniel wore his smuggest expression. "It's half an inch longer than yours."

"The tape measure we used was biased!" Luke argued back.

"Now, that's what I call the true definition of penis envy."

"That's not right at all." He let out an exasperated sigh. "Did you learn nothing in those psychology lessons?"

Daniel took a moment for thought. "The teacher had a great ass."

"Nice to see how dedicated you were." Luke placed the snow globe back down. "I bet when you were that age you would've nicked this snow globe without a second thought."

Daniel tried to ignore him. "Honestly, do you really think I'm going to take one just because you tried some sort of mind manipulation?"

"I was merely voicing my opinion." He held up his hands.

"Well, I've got just as much balls as I did back then and if you really want me to do it, I will show you exactly what I'm made of."

Luke paused for a moment, considering his friend's words. "Go on then..." He challenged. "I dare you."

Luke noticed the devious smirk on Daniel's face. It was obvious that he was getting some sort of thrill from what he was about to do. "Keep watch." Daniel whispered. With that, he reached over and took a snow globe in hand, he looked from side to side and stuffed it down his underwear.

Luke looked around to check no one had seen. He let out a small laugh. "Think you can walk out with that down your underwear?"

"Why stop there?" Daniel's confidence had peaked and nothing was going to stop him from going further. A look of ecstasy dominated his eyes; he had forgotten just how much of a kick he got from this.

"Daniel Stop." Luke panicked.

It was too late. The adrenaline was pumping through Daniel's body, making him dizzy from the excitement. "Hell no, I can get away with this."

"Only if you stop now. You were lucky the first time."

In a split second, Daniel had grabbed a second, hiding it with the first one. "This is more than just luck, Lukey Boy."

"This is madness." Luke took a step backwards towards the exit. He wasn't going to stick around for this.

Oh, suit yourself. I'm going in again."

Luke turned away from Daniel and kept walking. "If you don't get yourself arrested, I'll meet you back at the hotel."

"Ummm hmmm." Daniel mumbled. His focus was strongly on the third snow globe. He could remember the last time he had stolen, he was fourteen and it had been a box of tampons from the local store. Although they were of no use to him, the buzz he got from stealing them was second to none. He was not nineteen and he could still remember that feeling as if it was yesterday.

One more time, just one more time. He thought to himself.

Once more he repeated his actions, however the results were different this time. This time he didn't feel the same rush of adrenaline. This time he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

Yes, Daniel could quite clearly remember how wonderful it felt at the time when he took those tampons. What he had pushed out was the part where he was caught.

He chose to disregard his grandparent's picking him up from the police station; He often skipped over the part where his father cut his vacation short to discuss his out of control behaviour and he had done his best to forget the look of disappointment in his grandmother's eyes.

Daniel turned his head and came face to face with a burly security guard, who was glaring suspiciously at the snow globe shaped bulge in his trousers. "Would you believe me if I said I had an abnormally large penis?"

The guard snorted. "That's not the first time I've heard that and it certainly wont be the last."

Daniel allowed himself to be lead away, the eyes of disapproving tourists were all on him. He knew then, that this would be indeed be the last time he visited the empire state building.

A/N: ** I'm not sure whether this will just be a one off. Depending on feedback, I may write a few other pieces on Daniel if people would like to see more.**


End file.
